We're All In This Together
by BabyGleeFan11
Summary: All of the New Directions scattered throughout the country and some of the biggest places like New York, Los Angeles and Chicago. But all of them seemed to find their way back to Lima. But this time with their children. SYOC open.
1. Application

_So, I'm starting a new Glee SYOC everyone. Submit characters by PM as usual; all submissions by review will be ignored!_

**_MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!_**

* * *

**_Application Form:_**

First Name:

Middle Name:

Last Name:

Kid of:

Friendly Nicknames:

Bullying Nicknames:

Gender:

Age:

Grade:

Birthday:

Personality (Minimum of 5 Sentences):

Flaw(s):

Sexuality:

Virgin (Explain if no):

Appearance (please be as detailed as possible):

Clothing Style:

Celebrity look-a-like:

Celebrity sing-a-like:

Music Style(s):

Why Did They Join Glee Club:

Play Any Instrument(s) and Tell Which One(s):

Dream(s):

Idol(s):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Relationship With parents:

Hobbies:

Talents:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Type of Friends They Have:

Type of Enemies They Have:

Who Would They Most Likely Be In A Relationship With:

Habit(s):

Allergies:

Fear(s):

Audition Song:

Other songs (Minimum of 4-Maximum 10):

Storyline (Minimum of 2-Maximum 6)

Clique:

Describe Them in One Sentence:

Other stuff:

_**Here are the families:**_

_**Rachel and Sam Evans:**_

There is no doubt that Sam and Rachel had pure chemistry when Sam and Blaine visited. After graduating, Sam flew to New York and confessed his love for Rachel. Gladly accepting, Sam and Rachel began dating. They moved to Los Angeles 5 years after Sam moved to New York. There, the two got married with everyone attending. Rachel is semi-retired Broadway actress while Sam is a male model. Sam and Rachel have 3 children.

1.) Open

2.) Open

3.) Open

**_Kurt and Elliott Gilbert-Hummel:_**

After calling off the engagement with Blaine, Kurt made his move on Elliott. Although no sure at first, Elliott agreed and the two had their first date by the Statue of Liberty. Kurt and Elliott moved out of the loft when Sam and Blaine moved in and got their own apartment in Harlem. There, Elliott got a job performing at a night club as a singer. While Elliott was doing that, Kurt was looking for roles in Broadway musicals. Now, Elliott is a club owner and Kurt is a musical director. Kurt and Elliott have 1 child.

1.) Open

_**Santana and Dani Shapiro-Lopez:  
**_

After college, Dani and Santana stayed strong. Santana and Dani decided to move to L.A. where Dani got into music and Santana focused on her acting. After landing the role of "Malinda" in the blockbuster hit "Road Recovery", Santana was traveling all over the world with Dani right by her side. Now, Dani released a hit album "Keep Holding On". Dani quit her dream if singing and decided to be an author writing about her and Santana's travels. Santana is an actress and Dani is an author. Santana and Dani have 3 children. (Note: Dani's surname was made up by me.)

1.) Open

2.) Open

3.) Open

**_Blaine and Jake Puckerman:_**

After him and Kurt called off their engagement, Blaine made a move on the now single bad-boy. Jake accepted the date and son Blaine and Jake were dating but were taking things slow. Blaine moved to New York and lived with Sam, Rachel, Santana and Dani. Unlike Kurt and Blaine, Blaine and Jake kept a good long-distance relationship with Blaine coming to visit as much as he can. After graduating, Jake moved to New York and lived with Blaine, Sam and Rachel. Blaine is now an actor and Jake is a dancer. Jake and Blaine have 4 children and are not married.

1.) Open

2.) Open

3.) Open

4.) Open

_**Ryder and Marley Lynn:**_

Ryder and Marley got together after Jake's affair with Bree. The to lovebirds dated all through high school but ended up breaking up after graduation due to Ryder going to University of Tennessee and Marley going to UCLA in Los Angeles. However, after his first year at Tennessee, Ryder dropped out of college and traveled to UCLA to be with Marley. The two quickly got together and after a year of dating, got married. Now Ryder is a chef and Marley is a therapist. Ruder and Marley have 1 child.

1.) Open

_**Artie and Kitty Abrams:**_

Artie and Kitty dated close to the end of Artie's senior year in high school. The two did break up when Artie went to school but under her parents' permission, Kitty traveled with him as well. Kitty's aunt, Leann, lived in Queens, NY and took Kitty in with her. Kitty graduated from Academy for Careers in Television and Film in Queens, New York as Valedictorian and Prom Queen. The couple then moved to L.A. quickly after Artie graduated college. Kitty is the "New Sue" at McKinley and Artie is a director and producer of a major television show in Lima. Artie and Kitty have 2 children.

1.) Open

2.) Open

_**Mike and Tina Chang:**_

During Nationals in L.A., Tina admitted to Blaine and Sam that she was still in love with Mike. The two boys quickly got them together after New Directions claimed victory (1st place) at Nationals. Mike and Tina finally kissed and got back together backstage. Mike had to go back to Chicago and when he returned Tina revealed that she got into Harvard. The two had a long-distance relationship. Now, Tina is a veterinarian and Mike is a dance teacher. Mike and Tina have 2 children.

1.) Open

2.) Open

**_Quinn and Joe Hart:_**

Quinn and Joe didn't really work out after Quinn went to college and th relationship died down. However, Joe and his parents moved from Lima to New Haven where Quinn and Joe ran into each other at the mall. The two did get back together but took their relationship slow. Joe didn't attend college and rather waited for Quinn to graduate college. Now Quinn is a model and Joe is a talk show host. Quinn and Joe have 2 children.

1.) Open

2.) Open

_**Sugar and Rory Flanagan:**_

After her and her dad moved to Ireland, Sugar couldn't stop looking for Rory to get back together. Finally, she finally saw him at a mall in Ireland. Sugar and Rorybe gan dated for several years before getting married. Rory, Sugar and her father moved back to Lima 3 years after the marriage. Now Sugar is a fashion designer and Rory is a journalist. Rory and Sugar have 1 child.

1.) Open

_**Brittany Pierce and Noah Puckerman:**_

This couple never dated at all and in fact, Noah is married to someone else (Jordynn Williams). Brittany and Noah ran into each other in Billings, Montana and Brittany was longing for children and asked Noah if they can have a baby together without dating. Noah agreed to this deal. Now, Noah is a screenwriter and Brittany is a dance teacher with Mike. Brittany and Noah have 2 children.

1.) Open

2.) Open

_**Note: Make the celebrity look-a-likes realistic and believable.  
**_


	2. Cast List

_So, I'm starting a new Glee SYOC everyone. Submit characters by PM as usual; all submissions by review will be ignored!_

**_MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!_**

* * *

**_Application Form:_**

First Name:

Middle Name:

Last Name:

Kid of:

Friendly Nicknames:

Bullying Nicknames:

Gender:

Age:

Grade:

Birthday:

Personality (Minimum of 5 Sentences):

Flaw(s):

Sexuality:

Virgin (Explain if no):

Appearance (please be as detailed as possible):

Clothing Style:

Celebrity look-a-like:

Celebrity sing-a-like:

Music Style(s):

Why Did They Join Glee Club:

Play Any Instrument(s) and Tell Which One(s):

Dream(s):

Idol(s):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Relationship With parents:

Life Story/History:

Hobbies:

Talents:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Type of Friends They Have:

Type of Enemies They Have:

Who Would They Most Likely Be In A Relationship With:

Habit(s):

Allergies:

Fear(s):

Audition Song:

Other songs (Minimum of 4-Maximum 10):

Storyline (Minimum of 2-Maximum 6)

Clique:

Describe Them in One Sentence:

Other stuff:

_**Here are the families:**_

_**Rachel and Sam Evans:**_

There is no doubt that Sam and Rachel had pure chemistry when Sam and Blaine visited. After graduating, Sam flew to New York and confessed his love for Rachel. Gladly accepting, Sam and Rachel began dating. They moved to Los Angeles 5 years after Sam moved to New York. There, the two got married with everyone attending. Rachel is semi-retired Broadway actress while Sam is a male model. Sam and Rachel have 3 children.

1.) Lauren Daisy Evans, 16. (Straight) **(Girl)**

2.) Charlotte Juliette Evans, 17. (Lesbian) **(Girl)**

3.) Miller Blaine Evans, 15. (Bisexual, mainly straight) **(Boy)**

NOW CLOSED!

**_Kurt and Elliott Gilbert-Hummel:_**

After calling off the engagement with Blaine, Kurt made his move on Elliott. Although no sure at first, Elliott agreed and the two had their first date by the Statue of Liberty. Kurt and Elliott moved out of the loft when Sam and Blaine moved in and got their own apartment in Harlem. There, Elliott got a job performing at a night club as a singer. While Elliott was doing that, Kurt was looking for roles in Broadway musicals. Now, Elliott is a club owner and Kurt is a musical director. Kurt and Elliott have 1 child.

1.) William Travis Gilbert-Hummel, 17. (Straight) **(Boy)**

NOW CLOSED!

_**Santana and Dani Shapiro-Lopez:**_

After college, Dani and Santana stayed strong. Santana and Dani decided to move to L.A. where Dani got into music and Santana focused on her acting. After landing the role of "Malinda" in the blockbuster hit "Road Recovery", Santana was traveling all over the world with Dani right by her side. Now, Dani released a hit album "Keep Holding On". Dani quit her dream if singing and decided to be an author writing about her and Santana's travels. Santana is an actress and Dani is an author. Santana and Dani have 3 children. (Note: Dani's surname was made up by me.) (Note 2: I added a fourth because I ababsolutely love the character)

1.) Kingsley Diana Shapiro-Lopez, 15. (Heterosexual) **(Girl)**

2.) Bethany Rose Shapiro-Lopez, 16. (Lesbian) **(Girl)**

3.) Kelsey Grace Shapiro-Lopez, 18. (Straight) **(Girl)**

4.) Frankie Maribel Enisa Shapiro-Lopez, 17. (Lesbian) **(Intersex)**

NOW CLOSED!

**_Blaine and Jake Puckerman:_**

After him and Kurt called off their engagement, Blaine made a move on the now single bad-boy. Jake accepted the date and son Blaine and Jake were dating but were taking things slow. Blaine moved to New York and lived with Sam, Rachel, Santana and Dani. Unlike Kurt and Blaine, Blaine and Jake kept a good long-distance relationship with Blaine coming to visit as much as he can. After graduating, Jake moved to New York and lived with Blaine, Sam and Rachel. Blaine is now an actor and Jake is a dancer. Jake and Blaine have 4 children and are not married.

1.) Riley Samuel Puckerman, 14. (Gay) **(Boy)**

2.) Joseph Drew Puckerman, 16. (Heterosexual) **(Boy)**

3.) Naomi Cara Puckerman, 16. (Bisexual, mainly lesbian) **(Girl)**

4.) Open

_**Ryder and Marley Lynn:**_

Ryder and Marley got together after Jake's affair with Bree. The to lovebirds dated all through high school but ended up breaking up after graduation due to Ryder going to University of Tennessee and Marley going to UCLA in Los Angeles. However, after his first year at Tennessee, Ryder dropped out of college and traveled to UCLA to be with Marley. The two quickly got together and after a year of dating, got married. Now Ryder is a chef and Marley is a therapist. Ruder and Marley have 1 child.

1.) Richard Campbell Lynn, 15. (Bisexual) **(Boy)**

NOW CLOSED!

_**Artie and Kitty Abrams:**_

Artie and Kitty dated close to the end of Artie's senior year in high school. The two did break up when Artie went to school but under her parents' permission, Kitty traveled with him as well, rekindling their relationship.. Kitty's aunt, Leann, lived in Queens, NY and took Kitty in with her. Kitty graduated from Academy for Careers in Television and Film in Queens, New York as Valedictorian and Prom Queen. The couple then moved to L.A. quickly after Artie graduated college. Kitty is the "New Sue" at McKinley and Artie is a director and producer of a major television show in Lima. Artie and Kitty have 2 children.

1.) Logan Dominic Abrams, 16. (Gay) **(Boy)**

2.) Open

_**Mike and Tina Chang:**_

During Nationals in L.A., Tina admitted to Blaine and Sam that she was still in love with Mike. The two boys quickly got them together after New Directions claimed victory (1st place) at Nationals. Mike and Tina finally kissed and got back together backstage. Mike had to go back to Chicago and when he returned Tina revealed that she got into Harvard. The two had a long-distance relationship. Now, Tina is a veterinarian and Mike is a dance teacher. Mike and Tina have 2 children.

1.) Sydney Anne Chang, 17. (Straight) **(Girl)**

2.) Alexander Oliver Chang, 16. (Straight) **(Boy)**

NOW CLOSED!

**_Quinn and Joe Hart:_**

Quinn and Joe didn't really work out after Quinn went to college and th relationship died down. However, Joe and his parents moved from Lima to New Haven where Quinn and Joe ran into each other at the mall. The two did get back together but took their relationship slow. Joe didn't attend college and rather waited for Quinn to graduate college. Now Quinn is a model and Joe is a talk show host. Quinn and Joe have 2 children.

1.) Skylar Anne Hart, 16. (Lesbian) **(Girl)**

2.) Gabriel Augustine Hart, 15. (Straight) **(Boy)**

3.) Hayden Alexandra Hart, 14. (Straigh t) **(Girl)**

NOW CLOSED!

_**Sugar and Rory Flanagan:**_

After her and her dad moved to Ireland, Sugar couldn't stop looking for Rory to get back together. Finally, she finally saw him at a mall in Ireland. Sugar and Rorybe gan dated for several years before getting married. Rory, Sugar and her father moved back to Lima 3 years after the marriage. Now Sugar is a fashion designer and Rory is a journalist. Rory and Sugar have 1 child.

1.) Redmond Wallace Flanagan, 17. (Straight) **(Boy)**

NOW CLOSED!

_**Brittany Pierce and Noah Puckerman:**_

This couple never dated at all and in fact, Noah is married to someone else (Jordynn Williams). Brittany and Noah ran into each other in Billings, Montana and Brittany was longing for children and asked Noah if they can have a baby together without dating. Noah agreed to this deal. Now, Noah is a screenwriter and Brittany is a dance teacher with Mike. Brittany and Noah have 2 children.

1.) Wyatt James Puckerman, 17. (Straight) **(Boy)**

2.) Maya Santana Puckerman, 16. (Straight) **(Girl)**

NOW CLOSED!  


_**Note: Make the celebrity look-a-likes realistic and believable. It's for the Tumblr.  
**_


End file.
